In conventional data processing systems, data is treated by predetermined programs, so that the result of the processing of the data is always predictable, even though it may be complex and hence predictable only with difficulty. This result occurs since the data processing system has employed one or more fixed algorithms in the processing of the data.
As discussed in my Application Ser. No. 933,165, the method and apparatus of the invention are especially adapted for use in artificial intelligence systems. The various prior art publications cited therein are encorporated herein by reference.